


The Addiction

by caramelariana



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato has an addiction and Takeru doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Addiction

It had been a miracle that Takeru had been able to get his brother out of the house. Even more amazing was that they had spent the entire day out together. Sure, toward the end of the day Yamato was getting anxious to get back home, but the real signs of his addiction didn’t start until they had hit traffic.

Yamato was tapping impatiently on the steering wheel and anxiously biting his lip. Even his favorite cd in the stereo wasn’t doing much to help. Takeru even thought his brother had the shakes, but that had to be his imagination.

“Will you stop that!” Takeru snapped. Yamato’s withdrawal symptoms were beginning to put Takeru on edge.

“Stop what?” Yamato asked grumpily.

“Stop tapping on the damn steering wheel. What is your problem?”

“You know I hate traffic.”

“Do you want me to drive?” The question was sarcastic.

Yamato looked at his brother out the side of his eye. “Like I would even let you sit in the driver’s seat of Angeline.”

Takeru rolled his eyes. Angeline was a 2010 Camaro with a drop top, leather interior, and the best engine money could buy. It sure must be nice to be a rockstar.

The older blond’s glance turned to the clock on the stereo. Takeru growled under his breath. “How do you manage when you’re on tour?”

“What are you talking about?” Yamato was only half paying attention to his brother.

Takeru sighed. “Never mind.” Yamato refused to acknowledge that he had a problem and Takeru was growing increasingly worried about his brother’s health.

Finally they reached the apartment and Yamato all but ran up the stairs. Takeru took his time, shaking his head in confused astonishment at the grip Yamato’s addiction had on the musician.

When Takeru walked through the front door his brother was already at the computer. “They died,” the older blond said sadly.

“Who?” asked Takeru rushing inside, suddenly worried.

Yamato shook his head. “My crops.”

“Your crops?” Takeru asked, bewildered. “What crops?”

Yamato turned to his brother in obvious frustration. “On my farm!”

“Your farm...” Takeru stared at his brother before understanding clicked into place. “Are you serious Yamato? It’s not real!”

Yamato snorted. “I know that. But I just wasted my coins by letting them die. And I needed these grapes for my winery.” He propped his chin on his hand. “Damn traffic…”

Takeru rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch. Yamato’s ability to hold a logical conversation had obviously disappeared.

Half an hour later Takeru was startled from his reading by a low groan. “Not my potatoes!” Yamato cried. “How am I ever going to find enough mashed potatoes to make this achievement?”

Takeru frowned. “Still playing on your farm?”

Yamato shook his head. “No, my frontier.”

It was Takeru’s turn to groan as he flopped down on his couch. “You need help Yamato.”

“Whatever.”

Takeru leaned back into the couch and covered his eyes. Just then his phone beeped. He picked up his phone and opened the message. It was a request from Hikari to be neighbors. Takeru threw his phone to the farthest cushion, not even caring to respond. He was beginning to think he should throw away all things related to computers. Apparently Yamato’s addiction was contagious, and he wanted no part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I spent an unhealthy amount of time playing Facebook games. I've since moved on from that particular obsession...


End file.
